


when im with you all i get is wild thoughts

by Toast_Senpai



Series: when i get like this i cant be around you [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Red suits him.





	when im with you all i get is wild thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> so if you haven’t watched the [calendar photoshoot video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SL2TyV1Oe3Q) you probably should, or else the setting of this won’t make sense.

They had their fun and they had their jokes. But what wasn’t a joke was Chris Trott in makeup. _Well done_ makeup. Even if everyone was laughing, Alex included, he knew it wasn’t a joke. It was almost dirty, how good Trott looked with bright red lips, eyelids darkened, a shock of deep pink under his filled in brows to catch attention. Alex didn’t want to like it as much as he did. His own makeup, as nicely done as it was, didn’t suit him much. Trott’s though, that was another story. A whole other provocative story.

Because it wasn’t just like he had his face painted. No, because this was a photoshoot, and they were all putting on different outfits, from practical to insane. While Ross looked like an actual grandma, without the crazy wig Trott just looked stunning. The V-neck dress wasn’t quite black but an aphotic shimmer that clung to all his angles and stopped at his knees. Alex was briefly curious as to how he’d look in heels as well, what they would do to his already well shaped legs.

The thought broke as Craig told them it was time to change scenes. Alex did not want to see Trott’s prefect makeup smeared clean. Nina stood to the side, struggling to remove just one remover wipe from the container. It was inevitable, and Alex felt himself deflate.

Trott bumped into Alex when he reached behind himself to try to unzip his dress on his way to the changing room. Alex watched as he pulled the clearly a shower curtain shut. A decision had to be made now, and there wasn’t much time to do so. He needed Ross to work with him, though.

Alex caught the man by the arm as he came by. “Do some distracting, will ya?” he mumbled.

Ross raised an eyebrow, curious. Alex waited for Nina to turn around before slipping behind the curtain.

The three circle mirrors tripled him as he stepped behind Trott, who was struggling to get a proper hold of his dress zipper. His friend caught him in the mirror and turned, surprised.

“Smith? I’m changing.” Trott faced him fully. “Wait your turn. I won’t be long.”

Alex pressed the switch on the wall for the mini disco light and they were thrown into a spinning barrage of colors. Red, green, a smoky blue. He crowded Trott against the sink. It was a tight fit, to have both of them in such a narrow passage. His body towered over Trott’s, had the shorter man leaning in what was probably an uncomfortable way. Alex kept his hands on the counter either side Trott’s hips. He tried not to look at his reflection overtop Trott’s head.

Ross’ loud voice exaggerated some story, either real or fabricated, and there were the distinct laughs from Mike and Craig. Alex knew he didn’t have much more time to enjoy Trott like this. The skimpy Santa outfit had been more revealing and admittedly pretty sexy, but there was something about this one that really did it for him.

Trott’s face smoothed into a grin. “I can’t take you seriously looking like that.”

Alex hesitantly glanced at his own reflection. He still had on blue eyeshadow and a weird checkered top. The sparkly tan scarf was too warm around his neck. He met Trott’s eyes, waited a moment as the lights spun past them.

“Let me just,” Alex paused. A twang of embarrassment hit him. “Let me just look for a little longer. Please.”

Trott’s smile dropped but a second later it was there again, although smaller this time. More teasing. More amused.

“You’re weird,” Trott breathed.

“I know,” Alex sighed.

“We have plenty of pictures,” Trott reminded him.

Alex didn’t want to blink. “Nothing beats real life.”

Trott hummed.

Time was almost finished. Alex knew Ross was struggling to keep the act up. It would also look weird if he came out now, with everyone eying him strangely, wondering why he had been with Trott.

Alex swallowed. “I’m gonna… wait in the toilet. Till you’re finished.” He glanced at the stall to their right. “If that’s okay.”

Trott looked up at him and blinked slowly. “Promise you won’t peek?”

“Nope,” Alex said, grinning.

“Cheeky sod,” Trott huffed. He pushed at Alex’s arm. “Get in there, then. I have a diaper to put on."

“Can’t wait to see that,” Alex laughed. He reluctantly moved away. He closed the stall door and reclined against it, eyes closed, image of Trott bright in his mind.

Alex rubbed at his face. When he looked at his hands they were streaked with blue and pink. He wiped it on his dress. Now that Trott _knew_ , would it never happen again? Alex wondered if he missed a chance. But there was no way, not with all the people outside the curtain. He should be happy that he had gotten an opportunity to see Trott like this at all.

The last time had been years ago, when they were much younger, making weird videos without Ross at a friend’s house. Alex still remembers how Trott looked in that red lipstick and robe, hanging onto their mate, pretending to be a woman. This was different, and better. So much better. Even the new white hair was an improvement. Although at times he found himself missing the old style.

The sound of the curtain prompted Alex to flush the toilet. He heard Trott say he was going to need some help. That was his cue.

Alex left his musing. For now.


End file.
